


All about that bass

by markjinson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brat sehun, Im bad at tagging shsjs, Luhan is the victim, M/M, My first smut attempt ohgod, Please Don't Hate Me, Sehun is obsessed with luhan(his ass), the always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinson/pseuds/markjinson
Summary: In which sehun has a thing on luhan's ass





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my aff acc(if u ever find me there hohoho)^^

"Luhan?"

The said boy snapped his head towards the voice so fast he thought his neck woud break. Upon realising that the person is his bestfriend, minseok, he sighed and poked his head out from under the cafeteria table.

"Minnie, you freaked me out!"

Luhan frowned and pouted cutely.

"I'm just trying to find a reason of why are you hiding under the table, it's not my fault."

Luhan frowned even deeper and glared at his best friend.

"Minnie, i'm trying to hide from-"

"From who?"

Luhan screamed and hugged minseok like his life depended on him.  
"From you, pervert!"

Luhan barked at the intruder which is sehun, his pervert boyfriend.

"Minnie, lets go! He's trying to get into my pants, again."

"Oh well, that's what boyfriends do, especially a seemingly forever horny boyfriend like yours."

"What do you mean by boyfriends do? Fucking in the school!?? Seriously minseok? I thought you're the honor student."

"Well, being genius doesn't mean you won't have raging hormones. Besides, Jongdae is always there to help me release my stress. Being an honor student is hard you know?"

Luhan threw minseok a disgusted face and then turned his attention to his smirking boyfriend.

"Sehun, forget your dirty thoughts and no, i'm not going home with you today. I'm going to minseok's house."

"Aww, that's how you treat you boyfriend? I'm hurt."

Sehun dramatically wiped his fake tears.

"But sehun, i need to do my homework. Me going to your house won't end with my homework done because of your raging hormones."

Luhan whined cutel-i mean manly.

"But baby, it' been a long time since we have time together."

Sehun pouted.

"Long time my ass, you make me blow you this morning and it's a long time? Sehun, please control your hormones. I don't have libido like you."

"Okay, okay. See you tonight?"

Sehun asked luhan with a glint of hope in his eyes. Luhan, upon seeing his boyfriend sad, sighed and nodded.

"See you tonight."

Luhan leaned and kiss sehun on his cheek before turning on his heels and walking towards minseok.  
However, he sense a cold and dark aura behind him and turned to look at sehun smiling innocently at him. Thinking it's just his imagination, he shrugged it off and walks faster.  
Sehun's smile turned into a smirk, eyes following luhan's figure until he dissapears.

"Be ready Luhan, i'll get you for real this time"

 

Minseok and Luhan were walking towards the school gate when minseok suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Luhan, i think i left my homework under my desk. I'll fetch it quickly, wait for me at the gate."

Minseok then jogged inside and left Luhan alone, well not really alone as there are other students walking towards the gate. Luhan walked slowly while texting sehun, not really aware of his surrounding.

 

'Are you home already? I'm really sorry though. I promise to go to your house as soon i'm done with my homeworks'.

10 second later, he got a reply.

'Nope, i'm shopping groceries for mom.Baby it's okay, i understand ^^ Take care, see u tonite'.

Luhan looked up from his phone when he felt someone standing infront of him and there stood sehun, beaming with a mischievious glint in his eyes.  
Before Luhan could say anything, sehun hauled him on his shoulder and carried him towards his car.

"Sehun!! Let me down you pervert!!"

Sehun only shook his head and chuckled at luhan's failed attempt to release himself. He then slapped Luhan's ass and the latter squeaked. Luhan hit sehun's back even harder but the latter was stronger, not even responding to his hits.  
He sighed and succumbed to his fate of being sehun's victim.

"LUHAN! GOODLUCK!! JIAYOU!!"

Luhan turned to see his traitor of a friend and flipped minseok the finger.

"I'll get you for this minnie."

 

Luhan tried hard to focus on his homework but sehun's stare was boring into his soul. He ruffled his hair in frustation and heard sehun chuckles. He glared at sehun and turn to focus on his homework again, but his mind was busy planning a murder on sehun, minseok and jongdae.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt himself being hauled into the air.  
Luhan squeaked when his back met with sehun's bed. He tried to run but sehun's strong hands on his hips prevented him from doing so.

"Hi there."

Sehun chukled when luhan glared at him. He then presses countless kisses on luhan's pretty face.

"Sehun you asshole! Pervert! I need to do my homework!"

Luhan tried to block sehun's kisses but later found himself responding to them. Sehun just responded by grinding their clothed erection together and luhan mewled. Knowing he could not win the situation, he might as well enjoy it, right?  
When sehun seemed distracted with his ministrations, he pushed sehun onto his back and straddled him, all the while continuing to hump sehun's crotch.

"Eager aren't we?"

Sehun chuckled and let luhan dominate him.  
Sometimes, he enjoy letting luhan dominate him, it turns him on even more. Luhan moved lower and then unbuckled sehun's belt. Sehun help luhan to remove his jeans and shirt and the removed his own.

 

Luhan straddles sehun again and kisses him deeply. Luhan then pulled back and then moves south. He took a hold on sehun's hot girth and started to massage it. Sehun responded with a low groan that sent shivers down his spine. He then leaned closer and gives kittenish-licks to the head. Sehun moaned and bucked his hips towards luhan's mouth.

Luhan took the whole hot girth into his mouth and started to bob his head, all the while looking at sehun. Sehun let out a deep moan when he saw how sexy his boyfriend could be. Bucking his hips into luhan's mouth, he gripped luhan's hair. Luckily, luhan had enough practice to bear sehun's thrusts and rest his hands on sehun's hip.

Without averting his eyes from sehun, luhan moaned and the vibrations sent shivers down sehun's spine. Sehun felt a familiar heat pooling down his stomach and took a hold of luhan's cheeks.

"Baby, stop."

Luhan stopped his minitrations on sehun's dick and released his dick with a pop. Sehun then carried luhan on his lap, straddling him. Leaning in, sehun gave luhan open mouthed kisses and luhan's toes curl at how sweet sehun could be even in hot times like this.  
Luhan whined loudly into the kiss when he felt cold hand massaging and pinching his buttcheeks. He broke the kiss and rest their sweaty foreheads together.

"What's with your obsession with my butt?"

Luhan asked breathlessly, panting heavily.

"I don't know. I just do. The way they jiggles when i slapped them and how smooth they feel on my palm drives me crazy. I worship them as much as i worship you."

Sehun finishes of with a smirk. Luhan giggled and dived back in for another round of hot makeout session. After what seems like an hour (well, maybe just a few minutes but who cares really) of heavy makeout, sehun pulls away to take the lube he kept in his nigthstand.

After fumbling around for sometime,and a series of whines from luhan, the opened the lid of the chocolate scented lube with a pop and smeared the cold liquid on his fingers. Sehun then leaned in and kissed luhan again, all the while bringing his lubed fingers down to luhan's ass.

Tracing his cold fingers around the rim of the glory hole, he heard luhan urging him to just enter his fingers already. Without much hesitation, sehun plunged the first finger in. He saw the discomfort on luhan's face and leaned down to press butterfly kisses on his neck.  
After sometimes, he entered the second finger and starts scissoring.

"Ah-fuck sehun!"

Luhan moaned and pressed himself down on sehun's fingers, trying to get them deeper.

"Desperate aren't we?"

Sehun smirked and plunged his fingers harder and faster, trying to find that special bundle that make luhan go crazy.

"Hnggh-ah ohgod like that-AH SEHUN!!"

Luhan screamed when sehun's fingers grazed his prostate and squirmed in sehun's hold.

"Found it"

Sehun grinned and purposely jabbed his fingers directly on the same place to see luhan break under him.

"Fuck hnghh-sehun i'm clos-AH!"

Luhan whined at the loss feeling when sehun took out his fingers.

"Don't worry baby,i'll replace them with a bigger one" sehun smirked.

 

Sehun leaned back to pour generous amount of lube on his dick and shivered at the sensation. He guided his dick to luhan's pretty pink hole and slowly rub the head along the rim.

"Sehuuuuunn"

Luhan whined louder as the heat pooling at the base of his stomach becomes unbearable.  
Playfully nudging the head of his dick on luhan's asshole, sehun grinned and slowly leaned down to whisper in luhan's ear.

"Beg me"

Sehun whispered seductively in a very low and sexy, sending luhan reeling and it turned him on even more than he already have (if that's even possible).  
Luhan can't even think clearly in his euphoria state and his pride told him not to succumb to sehun's order but his body pushed the thoughts away.

 

Without much hesitation, luhan let out a ragged breath.

"Please sehuuun..please.."

Luhan managed to let out in his hazy state and the heat slowly creeping up on his face.  
"What? I can't hear you clear. Say it louder"

Sehun flashed him a charming smile with a mischievious glint and luhan felt the urge to slap the latter's handsome face.  
"SEHUUUUUNN"

Luhan whined louder and grinded down in order to get sehun's dick inside him but only to frown when sehun leaned away.

"What do you want baby? I'll never know if you don't tell me"

Sehun continued pressuring luhan eventhough he knew the older was seconds from breaking down.  
The older managed to glare at his asshole of a boyfriend despite his wrecked state but broke a loud whimper when sehun shove three of his fingers into luhan's ass and started to fingerfuck him deeply.

""Hngghh ah-AH sehun fuck!!"

Luhan screamed when sehun's finger jabbed his prostate with such a strong force his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
Again, when luhan was near his orgasm, sehun stopped abruptly, making the older whine. Sehun leaned down to nibble at luhan's earlobe.

 

"Let me ask you again, what do you want luhan?"

Luhan snapped. Fuck my pride,fuck my hormone and fuck you sehun.

"SEHUN JUST FUCKING FUCK ME WITH YOUR FUCKING DICKK!!"

Luhan shouted on top of his lungs. Without hesitation, sehun plunged his dick into luhan in one go. Luhan whimpered in pain and scrunched his face in discomfort.  
Sehun saw this and leaned down to pepper tiny kisses on luhan's neck to distract him.

"It'll go away soon, breathe and relax."

Sehun comforted luhan all the while holding himself back from ramming into the heavenly heat. When luhan started to push himself on sehun's dick, sehun took this as a sign that luhan is ready before pulling all the way out and leaned down to kiss luhan on his lips.

"Sorry baby, you might not walk tomorrow because i'm not holding back."

That's all luhan managed to hear because the next thing, all he heard was his own screaming. Sehun rammed his dick into luhan in an incredible pace, making luhan moaned loudly and uncontrollably. Sehun know they are being too loud by the banging heard from the occupant below his apartment but he doesn't care. It's not like they would do anything anyway.  
His thought were caught short when luhan let out a rather loud moan.

"I found it."

Sehun smirked and rammed faster to the same spot that make luhan crazy. He likes to hear luhan's moans. He could put pornstars to shame.  
Sehun pulled out and flipped luhan on his hands and knees. He didn't miss the small whimper from luhan and couldn't help but chuckled.

"Don't laugh you idio-FUCK-AH!!"

Luhan screamed when sehun plunged his dick and rammed into him in almost inhumane speed. He clenched the sheets tighter because the new angle sent him into a whole new level of euphoria.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good."

Sehun moaned into luhan's shoulder and sucked on the milky white skin. Sehun know luhan's near his orgasm when his moans turn high pitched and sneaked his hand down to stroke luhan's dick, while his other hand grip luhan's hip so hard it'll bruise.

"Sehuun i'm cumm..mming!"

Luhan croaked as his throat is sore from all the screaming.

"Come baby, i'm here to hold you sweetheart."

That's all luhan need before he exploded, staining sehun's hand and the bedsheet white with his cum. Sehun come seconds later, exploding his seeds into load. He continued thrusting shallowly to milk him dry and luhan only managed to let out tiny whimpers because of his sensitivity after his orgasm.

Both of them moaned when sehun pulled out of luhan. Sehun crashed down next to luhan and they lie there quietly, basking in their post-orgasm state. Sehun pulled luhan into his arms and luhan snuggled into sehun's chest.  
"I love you babe."

"I love you too but sehun, i haven't done my homework and i'm too tired to do it now so you have to do it for me."

"We can copy just copy from minseok and jongdae tomorrow. I still have their sextape for blackmailing purposes."

Both of them chuckled when they remember about the tape they discovered in jongdae's bedroom last month and they have been using it as blackmail since then.

"But really baby, i love you soo much."

Sehun kissed luhan on top of his head and hug him tighter.

"I love you soo much too sehunnie."

Luhan giggled and closed his eyes, ready to drift off. Luhan was seconds from drifting off when he felt sehun's hand caressing his buttcheeks.

"Sehun, i want to sleep."

Luhan whined without opening his eyes.

"Just sleep baby, i'm just enjoying what's mine."

"How can i sleep when your hand is groping my butt!?"

Luhan slapped sehun's hands away and glared at the latter.

"Why? Does it turns you on again?"

Sehun asked with a mischievious glint in his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! That's not what i mean! I'm not doing this again you fucking hornball!"

Luhan tried to push sehun but the latter is stronger than him.

"Oh i know you want it baby, and i really think your ass will be very sore tomorrow."

Sehun chuckled before flipping luhan on his back and hovered over him. Luhan weakly tried to push sehun off but not really trying to fight him off.

"I knew it."

 

And their activities went on again, and again.


End file.
